The Broken Vault
by Burai Stelar
Summary: A collection of either one-shots I never finished (or am working on, you just get a peek), or the starting chapters to something terrible (maybe wonderful). Various pairings. Enjoy...maybe.


**Okay guys! Just posting this for fun. These were either one shots that I couldn't motivate myself to finish, or potential stories that I felt I might have been able to do at the time. Even some W. show up here! After each one, I'll write a little about what I was planning with them. Maybe after this I'll be able to finish some of these.**

**Oh! I also have an profile. If you wanna ask me questions, the link will be on my profile!**

**Without futher ado, let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...what is even life?**

* * *

Vanitas was pissed off beyond all hell. And that was putting it lightly. For the 18 year old soon-to-be high school grad, life was really kicking him in the balls. Since graduation was a formal event, he was told to wear a white long-sleeve shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and to top it all off...dress shoes. He had to work overtime for the entire ensemble, barely getting 4 hours of sleep a day. That's what made him irritable.

He was an outcast. His yellow eyes were a rarity, and his spiky black hair an oddity. His twin brother Sora was the shining sun in everybody's day. His blue eyes always showing mirth, and his hair, while spiky like Vanitas, was brown. Both boys' hair would stay spiked no matter how wet they got. While Sora was constantly asked how it happened, Vanitas's hair was put through the gauntlet of hair mess ups to see if it would stay the same. Today it was as if a dial was cranked up to a 10, and that made his mood worse.

And to top it all off, tomorrow was the Anniversary. 8 years ago his father was taken out of the picture of life. What was so different about this anniversary compared to the others was the day it fell on. Graduation was on the same day. So while everyone was happy about never seeing Twilight Prep ever again, he was going to be one testy MF.

Could he just skip tomorrow? Could that be a thing?

* * *

**This one was going to be my first Angsty fic, with Vanitas as the central character. With no father, and a school full of jerks, he was bound to have some issues along the way. When I was writing it, I was going through a rough time, my parents and I had a huge argument about my future, and my grandpa had died. I never even got to know the man, but I felt the pain. Anyway, Van was gonna visit his dad's grave and cry like a bitch, and Kairi was gonna come in and 'heal' him.**

**Anyway, as I wrote this one-shot, I felt the potential in it. Maybe I'll finish it.**

* * *

"Ow, goddamnit! Stop touching it!" Sora yelled.

The 18 year old brunette had a problem. He had broken his leg, roughly a month after his _other _leg had finished healing. And it was caused by the same thing.

"Owww, damnit Ventus! I told you to stop touching it!" he yelled, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

Ventus was a small 8 year old with blond hair. The top of his hair was swirled to the left, and the sides were patted down. His eyes were an ocean blue color. He practically looked the same as his 18 year old older brother Roxas, who's hair was swirled to the right.

He could tell Roxas was enjoying his pain. Holding back his laughter.

"Ventus, poke it again...see if that makes him feel better."

"No Ventus! Don't poke i- OWWW!"

The boy poked his broken leg again. Sora so wanted to slap the stuffing out of Roxas, but Ventus was around, and he was still impressionable. Imagine what trouble Sora would get into once the blond's parents found out who showed him how to slap the shit out of someone.

"Sora, I don't think your leg is supposed to bend that way," Ventus informed him.

Sora grit his teeth, "Roxas have you called an ambulance, or my mom yet?"

He saw Roxas smile, "Oh, was I supposed to do that? Oh sorry, let me do that right now."

After hearing the sounds of his phone's keypad, he spoke, "...Are you really calling for some help?"

"Nope," Sora could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'm sending Axel and Xion a pic of your broken leg."

"...You are such a dick Roxas."

**S.K.S**

Well, after ten agonizing minutes, Roxas called the paramedics to bus him to the hospital where they immediately placed him in a room labeled 'The Idiot's Room.'

It was a white room, with rainbow paint splatters decorating the roof. It had the standard hospital room equipment, but there was a sign hung on the wall in front of the bed that read 'You done goofed.'

Sora looked around, and sighed. It looked just like it did the last time he visited. Before he could decided to nod off, the door opened, and in walked his personal angel.

She had auburn hair, and violet eyes. Her face was wonderful, and her skin was fair. And every time she walked in, Sora swear he heard an angelic chorus. She was only interning at the hospital, but she checked on some of the patients to see how they were doing.

"Honestly Sora, if I didn't know any better I would say that you did this only to talk to me," she told him shaking her head. "You could just talk to me after I'm done working here, you know."

Sora pouted, "But I don't even have your number."

* * *

**What's this? A canon pairing? ZOMG, IMPOSSIBRU! I am actually working on this one-shot, but I felt eager to get it out there soon, so here it is. As I'm still writing this, I won't spoil it.**

* * *

_Bam!_

I rub my face as I hit what is somewhat a brick wall. I look up to see blonde and a skull beanie, and I just know my day is gonna start bad.

"Well, well if it isn't Rucksack and his reject friends," the beanie boy says, looking pretty smug since his two buddies are standing beside him.

My rage flares and I stand up positioning myself between my fat buddy Pence and my army son friend Hayner.

"What was that?" I yell. "You f*cking prick! HUH? You wanna start something?" At this beanie and his friends are looking at me all scared like. "Come on, let's go. 3 on 3, red vs. blue, no camp kills, I'll f*ck you up."

The beefy one with a red shirt, and his hair looking like he just woke up replied, "H-hey calm down guys."

But I continue like a boss, "Shut the f*ck up kid! We're all pumped, we're ready to f*ckin' go. Let's do this!"

Pence grunts incoherently.

"That's right. Prison rules," I tell them. "Hayner hasn't eaten in days."

At this Hayner leans in and yells in a raspy voice, "I want the one in the middle."

"Me too," I state.

The three opposite of us quickly run away after my statement. I sighed in relief as my non-existent plan worked.

_I'm such a badass. _I think as I replay what just happened. Hayner and Pence didn't even know what I was leading up to, and they rolled with it.

* * *

**Behold, my first attempt at first person! Yu-Gi-Oh GX Abridged from darksidecorporated played a heavy influence on the beginning (if you know the episode this is from, kudos!) This was simply gonna be crack. Like..CRACK.**

* * *

For the fiftieth time that night, he fixed his tie. He looked quite nervous in the mirror as he checked himself out. Managing to make an okay face, he took out his phone, snapped a picture, and then posted it on his Twilight Ride profile.

Practically a minute later, his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw that Yuffie Kisaragi had already commented on the photo.

_Daanng! Lookin' good lil bro!_

He emitted a small laugh, as he remembered the last time Yuffie told him that. He quickly typed a response, and went back to trying to fix his tie. His phone buzzed, then buzzed again. Groaning and taking his phone out at the same time he saw that Yuffie was calling him. He answered and put the phone on speaker so that he could continue to work on his tie.

"Hi Roxas!" Yuffie's voice blasted through the speaker.

"Hey Yuffie, is this, in any sorta way, important? I'm kinda busy," he informed.

"What? I can't say hi to you anymore?" she asked.

"No, I didn't mean that to come across as the message. It's just I am trying to work with this tie...and it refuses to cooperate with me," he told her while trying to now get his fingers free from the knots he put them in accidentally.

"Is it a bow tie?"

"No it's not," he groaned. If it was a bow tie he'd be done with it!

"Oh, that sucks. If you want I could go and help. So that way your not late," she offered.

He gasped, if he could get this done, not only could he make it in time to pick Kairi up, he could also take her out to dinner.

Well...he was still working out the dinner part. But he'd at least pick her up in time.

"That'd be great Yuffie!" he yelled while he continually tried to pry his hands free of the tie. _Cursed tie! You will soon suffer at the hands of Yuffie!_

"Great! I'll be there in a bit!" she informed him as she hung up.

He smiled, and then frowned as he somehow got his hands stuck in the tie.

"Sora! Your ties are impossible!" he yelled.

"It's better than that lame ass bow tie you were gonna use!" Sora yelled back from his room.

"How do you even do this?" he asked as he heard Sora enter.

"Oh I have Namine handle that. And I think you need help...badly."

Finally looking away from his tie, he saw that Sora had put on a dark red suit, with a white button up shirt underneath it.

"Heh, figures you would wear red."

"What?" he looked himself over. "Namine told me to wear this because it would work well with the theme."

"And Namine would know this how?" Roxas asked.

"She's on the decorating committee."

"I won't question why. She's an awesome artist."

Sora shrugged and left, leaving Roxas with the tie...and his hands. He sighed as he went back to trying to free his hands.

…**...**

"Well, I took me a while, but I managed to not only free your hands, but I also fixed your tie," Yuffie informed him.

"You came in here with a knife, wanting to chop my hands off!" he yelled.

"It looked like an extreme case of hands being stuck in a tie," she defended.

"You just wanted an excuse to cut my hands off didn't you?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "Maybe."

He glared at her, hoping to set her raven-black hair on fire with his eyes. When that didn't happen he sighed, and went to put on the rest of the suit.

"So who's your date?" she asked him as he tried to find the shoes to go with the suit.

"Kairi."

"Ohhh, did you have to bribe her?"

"No. No I did not."

"Ah, you just used the Strife charm didn't you?"

"What Strife charm?" he asked.

"Oh it's just this thing, where with certain words or actions...you get what you want," she replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Heck, you could probably have me bed you with just a few choice words."

He blushed and took a step back, "Um...no..I don't think that's charm." Was Yuffie coming on to him? Sure she looked fine, but he couldn't do that...could he?

She giggled, "Relax, I'm just joking with you. Besides, you like Kairi right? It's not like you'd have somebody on the side just in case. Would you?"

At this she leaned close to him, and lightly shoved him to the wall. She then got closer and closer.

"Just know that..I'm here," she told him as she finished closing the distance between them.

…**...**

Still deep in thought, he picked up Kairi and then they went to eat at The Gullwings. The place was still doing good, with the lights lowered for romance. While eating the two wouldn't look at each other in the eye. _Goddamit...why am I acting this awkward? _

"Kairi, I was thinking about something," he told her.

She smirked at him, "Nah. You looked so deep in thought for no reason."

He emitted a laugh and replied, "I was just wondering why I was acting awkward. It's not like we're strangers right?"

"Yeah, I think it's because we are anxious about later, you know?"

"What's there to be anxious about? I mean...it's just a dance."

* * *

**Despite my best efforts, I could not finish 'Anybody Up for Prom?' Simply because my muse was gone! Like..I was all up on this, and then Bam! I got nothing...for years.**

**The prom would have gone off without a hitch, but the dinner would have been awkward central. Then Roxas would have gotten some, because screw sexual tension! Of course, I would have skipped that due to wanting to keep the T rating at the time.**

* * *

A dance in the middle of May was crazy idea. The spikey haired blond knew it was a crazy idea the moment he suggested it. Prom had happened just last month after all. However, Roxas felt that it wasn't as awesome as it could have been and wanted more. So he gathered the rest of the senior class and told them about his feeling. It was just an idea. That is...until Namine came off the phone.

"My parents said that they could plan and fund the dance," she informed everyone as she gave Roxas a dazzling smile.

It was then that the idea became a reality. Namine's parents were extremely loaded and gave plenty of money to the school. Practically every student in school wonder how the platinum blonde's parents never ran out of money.

Roxas gave a little blush and nodded, "So then all we need is a date for the dance...and dates."

It was then that practically the boy population in the room began asking Namine to be their date. In response, she began to shoot them down, one dejected boy after another. Roxas kneeled to the floor to grab his bag and froze when Namine called his name.

"Roxas," she repeated. "When do you want to hold the dance?"

He swallowed down his nerves and answered, "H-how about t-the 30th?" he then cursed his stuttering, "That sound okay?" he asked as he looked around.

A mat of brown porcupine hair frowned, "That's the day before Graduation. And a week from today."

Namine gave everyone another award-winning smile, "But that's the beauty of it. It's almost spontaneous, and it'll be one of the very last things we all do together. I say that's a good day."

Needless to say, everyone agreed after she put it in that light.

**X.X.X**

After school had ended that day, Roxas immediately went home to think hard on what he should do..after all, he did happen to have a crush on a certain blonde. He could ask Namine to the dance and she could say yes, making him very happy. She could also say no, and things would be a little awkward for a while. He paced his living room, combing his left hand through his hair, while he tried to decide what to do.

A knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts. _Oh come on! Can no one see that I'm in the middle of a life crisis? _Of course he was being unfair, so far nobody had messed with him. Regardless, manners dictated that he answer the door, plus it could be somebody important.

As he went close enough to open said door, he froze when he heard muttering. Taking a look through the peephole he saw platinum blonde hair and blue eyes leaning against the left wall of the doorway. Gasping, he backed up and leaned against the door with his back. _What could she be doing here?_

"..Maybe she just wants to ask why I decided to suggest a dance..yeah..that's gotta be it," he reasoned.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and greeted Namine with a smile. She nervously smiled back, her blue eyes filled with...doubt?

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey," he replied. _Nice reply genius._ He thought to himself. "What's up?"

"W-well I was wonder if you'd wanna go and get some burgers?" she asked, and then blinked as if she realized what she said. "Oh! It doesn't have to be burgers! It could be...tacos, or a salad, or..something," she said as she tucked stray strands of her hair behind her right ear with a noticeable blush on her face.

_She's acting the same way I would have if I was asking her...how cute._ He gave her a smile.

"Sure, just let me shower. Can you watch TV for like...five minutes?"

She nodded and wordlessly sat down on the only couch in the living room. She grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and set it to an art channel. He nodded and went to take his shower.

**X.X.X**

"So your telling me that you rejected Riku of all people?" he asked as he got his few chuckles in.

"Yeah," she replied as she stuffed more of her salad in her mouth. "He gave me a white rose, and asked me to the dance. I told him I didn't like white-"

"But you have several copies of your favorite white dress," he interrupted, adding an emphasis on white.

"I told him I didn't like white on white, and that I didn't want to go with him. Jeez let me finish talking before you try to contradict me," she told him, an exasperated expression on her face.

Roxas gave her a smile, and checked his watch, "Oh, I promised Sora that I would help him pick a tie to match the shirt he's gonna wear to the dance."

He barely pushed his chair back when Namine's hand rested itself on his own. His eyes trailed her arm all the way to her face in surprise.

"Roxas wait...please?" she asked. When he complied she continued talking, "I-I was wondering if you wanted to...do this again? You know...before the dance?"

Goodness it was like some divine being had flipped the script around on this now wonderous scene. He contemplated on what to say for about three seconds before speaking his well thought out words.

"Well...you see...um..wha?"

Well his chance just went out the window...poor boy.

* * *

**This was being written slowly over the course of last summer. I may pick this up, because the hilarity I had planned for this was gold! So..look out for this.**

* * *

Earth, from space it's seen as wonderful planet with clear blue oceans, and plentiful green countries. An occasional brown in the tree-less areas compliment the planet. Now picture this planet blowing up into a thousands of little bitty pieces. Luckily, this isn't the planet Earth that you think it is. It's just a holographic image.

"And that is our master plan," A man said from the shadows. However, you could hear the hiss when he said his s's. "To exhaust and destroy the planet that houses the imperfects."

A six year old blonde raised her hand. Her complexion was slightly pale, and her face was round with baby fat that had yet to be worked off.

"Yes Namine?"

"Couldn't we just get rid of the humans without making the planet go ka-boom?"

The man smiled kindly in return, "Silly Namine. If we don't get rid of the planet it would still be able to house multiple imperfections. No, it's better if we just get rid of it."

Another girl raised her hand. Despite the area she was found in, she too had a slightly pale complexion. Her red hair framed her round face, her violet gaze inquisitive.

"But what about the little kids? Maybe they could be saved like we were?"

At this the man allowed a frown to grace his face, "I am truly sorry. But they cannot be saved."

The girl let her head hang down, as she mulled over the words in her head.

The man let out a sigh, "Come on girls, it's time for bed."

The two girls brightened at those words. It was the only time their dad wasn't serious. They ran towards him and jumped into his scaly arms. He laughed as he carried the two towards their living quarters. It was moments like these that he was glad he found the two abandoned.

**X.X.X**

_Sitting down he got the sand out of his shoes...again. Stupid island and it's stupid sand. After ridding his shoes of the tiny granules of dirt, he continued on the path to various destroyed huts. Honestly, the stupid meatbags thought that these huts would protect them? How very wrong they were. He went through several of these huts to find the same thing. Bloody, mangled, dead human beings. However, the current one he was in had something. Two little girls, they couldn't have been more than two years old. Poor, innocent souls. He was startled when they moved._

_A tuft of blonde hair looked right at him, "Pa-pa?"_

_Now that was amusing! They thought he was their dad? Pfft. As if. He was about to turn around and leave when he thought of something. He could raise the two, and mold them to suit his needs._

_He gave the two a dazzling smile, impressive for a reptilian alien, "Yes...I'm your papa."_

**X.X.X**

He didn't regret taking them in. They certainly made his life a lot better. It also made him a little bitter at his own species actions. But he couldn't question their actions, as doing so would result in him being executed. And he couldn't leave the girls alone...again. Regardless, he had other things to worry about..like which story he was going to read to the girls.

"Daddy! We found something for you to read us!" Kairi called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Playboy! It sounds awesome! There's even a female on the cover!" Namine answered.

His eyes widened, and he could only curse the humans for making such vulgar magazines. Of course he failed to remember that he was the one who picked it up in the first place.

**X.X.X**

Cloud was exhausted. Trying to keep work while these aliens were attacking was next to impossible. Thus, he had to work practically thrice as hard to show he was good to keep. Sure, he had military training under his belt, but he had three kids, and a wife to provide for. He couldn't just join the military to fight off invaders. What if he died? What if he got kidnapped and raped by alien men for information? _Sorry, but no thanks_. He thought to himself as he walked on the street.

He ran his hands through his blonde hair, as he picked up his walking pace. He didn't know why but he felt like something was off.

And that was when the house next to him exploded.

* * *

**For some reason, I wanted to get into the Sci-fi scene with this. And what's Sci-fi without aliens trying to destory/invade Earth? I am absolutely not picking this back up, because the plot I had planned was terrible.**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Again, if you have any questions (they don't even have to be about stories, just like..random stuff) you wanna ask me, remember to check my profile for the link!**


End file.
